Uncharted
by ameerawrites
Summary: When John's daughter reveals her pregnancy relationships are tested. The residents of 221B prepare themselves for their greatest adventure yet.
1. Prologue: Shock

_"No one loses their innocence. It is either taken or given away willingly." -Tiffany Madison_

Olivia sits on the couch next to her Uncle Greg. Her father and Sherlock are seated in their chairs, waiting for Olivia to speak.

After a couple false starts she gets the words out.

"I'm pregnant"

Sherlock barely mutters _excuse me_ as he exits the flat noiselessly.

Lestrade immediately follows him, throwing an apologetic glance to Olivia and John and shutting the door.

John seems to be in a state of shock. His mouth opens and closes a couple times as he observes both exits. After a tense couple of seconds John stands up, sits down next to his daughter and envelops her in his arms.

Olivia had prepared herself for any reaction. Honestly, she had expected yelling. With the soldier/doctor combination for a father, lectures and reminders about safe sex were varied and numerous. The reaction to announcing an unexpected teen pregnancy, the result of a drunken one-night stand, shouldn't have been a hug. His words surprise her even more.

"Do you understand now? Do you see how this is everything I don't want for you?" whispers John. Fatherhood had been thrust upon him a week before deployment. Unwilling and unable to care for a child he waived his custody rights. Four years ago, in the wake of Sherlock's suicide and a tragic auto accident, Olivia Anne Morstan became his responsibility. Meeting her for the first time, John looked at her, thirteen years old, grieving and terrified. He promised himself to protect her.

As her tears soak his jumper, he realizes he has failed.

* * *

Lestrade silently curses Sherlock's bloody endless legs as he chases after him. Two days ago when Olivia had come to him, inconsolable, with a positive pregnancy test in her hand, he immediately feared John's reaction. Sherlock's reaction had been an after thought. Lestrade knows, probably more than most, that Sherlock cares deeply for John's daughter. If for no other reason than Olivia was the one to keep John sane during Sherlock's 3 year absence and to convince John to forgive Sherlock after his return.

Finally catching up to the gangly detective, Lestrade places a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock whips around, ridding himself of Lestrade's hand, and glares.

"I don't need to be babysat," he spits out. He is angry. That much is obvious. The underlying emotions of betrayal and disappointment are much easier for Lestrade to identify after many years of knowing the detective. Lestrade backs up a couple steps, as if to say, _I'm not a threat_.

"What you're trying to do right now isn't going to help," Lestrade tries to keep his voice gentle. Countless conversations with the detective had taught him pushing Sherlock rarely ended well for either party.

"That _cretin_ needs to be held responsible." If Sherlock doesn't already know the identity of the poor sod who got Liv up the duff, he will soon.

"Responsible for what?" Lestrade watches as Sherlock tries to avoid defeat. "You've deduced the situation and you know Liv doesn't want him in her life. Doing so will only upset her."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sherlock's voice was near shouting. Passers by don't seem to notice or care the emotional confrontation taking place in the middle of the sidewalk. "Olivia's entire life is ruined! It's too late. There's nothing I can do." He's shaking now. Whether it's from the autumn chill or anger is hard to tell. Lestrade approaches the detective and once more places a hand on his shoulder, firmer this time.

"You need to get back to your flat," Lestrade grips his shoulder as if to physically press his words into Sherlock's body. "We're all a team in this, have been since the beginning." Sherlock slumps, the tension gone from his body. This is signal enough for Lestrade to start back, Sherlock close behind.


	2. Taken or Given?

Sorry it took so long…had a really hard time with this chapter.

This work is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. If anyone would like to beta the work let me know :)

**Natalie: **Sherlock isn't the father of Olivia's baby…hopefully this chapter will clear that up

**katniss12: **Thanks! I hope it stays that way :)

* * *

_2 months ago_

Sherlock sighs as he enters the flat. John is wavering between consciousness and sleeping but jolts awake when he hears the door open.

"Olivia out late again?" Sherlock lets the question hang in the air unanswered. The pattern has gone on for months. John chalks it up to some delayed teenage angst fueled rebellion. Sherlock doesn't feel he has a place to offer advice. Olivia certainly isn't his child. John is his flatmate. In comparison to his rebellion in his twenties Olivia's is quite tame. At the same time Sherlock hates to see John like this. Exhausted. Worried. Hopeless.

"Go on up to your own bed," John looks at him with exasperation. "There's no need for you to kip in your chair. I won't be sleeping for a bit anyway." John groans as he stands up.

"Let her know we'll be having a chat about it in the morning. It's a school night for Christ's sake." John shakes his head heading upstairs.

Sherlock perches in his chair. He's tempted to phone up Lestrade to set up a bust of some sort, forcing Olivia home. He knows it won't help in the long run, Olivia must come to a decision on her own. Sherlock meditates on the case and the results from his experiments, fingers steepled under his chin.

He's not sure how much time has passed when he hears the tell tale stumbling of a drunken teenager.

"Oh, you let dear old dad have the night off, did you?" she slurs, swaying through the the doorway. Sherlock merely stares at her, unmoving in his chair. "So you're just going to sit there like a bloody statue? Not gonna have a go? Remind me what a colossal disappointment I am?" She stumbles through the questions, nearly betraying the real emotion behind her actions, grief.

"There's nothing I can say that you haven't already imagined in your head. I would suggest you sleep it off on the sofa though. The stairs to your room are a death trap for someone in your state." He resumes his previous position and adds, "your father also wished for me to inform you there will be a discussion about this. I believe he mentioned something about a school night, not that it makes a difference to you."

Olivia collapses on the sofa, too pissed to care about Sherlock's half-arsed attempt at a lecture and the looming fury from her dad.

* * *

The following morning John sets about making breakfast, including Liv's usual hangover cure. Liv announces her awakening with a groan followed by the predictable rushing to the bathroom and the subsequent retching. It had been going on for 4 months now. John saw no end in sight. How was he supposed to stop it? Liv had had a rough go of it for the past couple of years and John wasn't the poster child for healthy coping techniques.

When Liv finally emerges she looks wretched. She seats herself gingerly at the table, clutching the coffee mug like a lifeline.

"Good night, I assume?" John questions.

"Please don't," Liv groans. "I just want to have my breakfast and be off."

"Too bad," John replies. "We're having this conversation in spite of your drinking and the partying has to stop."

"Don't forget the drugs," Sherlock adds as he strolls into the kitchen. Liv winces at this. She knows that Sherlock has noticed but hoped that his hands off policy would extend to this topic as well.

"Drugs?" John asks calmly. His voice masks the anger Liv can see simmering in his eyes.

"Surely John, you couldn't miss the tell-tale signs of recreational cannabis and amphetamine use. She practically has a neon sign above her head."

"Fuck off, Sherlock!" Liv explodes suddenly. Everyone freezes for a moment. Despite her otherwise textbook rebellion Liv had never cursed in front of her Dad.

"Apologize this instant Olivia Anne." John breaks the silence.

" M'sorry Sherlock," she mumbles.

"Try again," John's tone conveys his patience is wearing thin. Instead of arguing Liv turns to Sherlock and looks him in the eye.

"I apologize for cursing at you Sherlock," Liv states, knowing she's gone too far. She runs upstairs to change into her school uniform and returns downstairs with her school bag.

"It would serve you well to return home straight after school," John warns as she heads out the door.

As soon as she leaves John braces his hands on the counter and lets out a breath, all the air rushing out of his body.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. She has no right to speak to you that way. I'll get her sorted this afternoon. You didn't sign up to have a surly teenager in the flat." John sighs again defeatedly.

"John, I've been reluctant thus far to offer my advice. Olivia is not my child. However, speaking as a former addict I would say that 'getting her sorted' might not help." Sherlock recalls the multiple times Mycroft tried to force him into rehab or strong arm him into turning his life around.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" John's frustration radiates off of him.

"I don't know. I'm a sociopath, remember?" Sherlock smirks.

"I don't buy that bullshit for a minute, Sherlock Holmes. You might be emotionally stunted or socially inept. But I can see that you care for Liv even if you don't want to admit it." John turns around, thinking loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Talk to her with me this afternoon? Maybe Greg could come over too." John doesn't give Sherlock a chance to answer as he fishes his mobile out of his pockets and shoots a quick text off to Greg.

"I'll be here when she gets home after school." Sherlock replies pointlessly and heads out to finish up the case.

* * *

Sherlock rattles off the his deductions as he solves yet another case. Lestrade takes notes, grimacing at the thought of all the paperwork involved in closing this most recent case. As they finish Lestrade sets his pen down and looks up.

"Where's John? Didn't he want to chat?" Lestrade had been confused when he received a vague text message this morning.

"He would like you to come over when we talk to Olivia this afternoon." Sherlock begins to gather his things.

"Why are we talking to Livvy this afternoon?" John hadn't informed Lestrade about Olivia's most recent late night escapades. After everything Lestrade had been through with Sherlock, John didn't want him relieving it with his pseudo-niece.

"Olivia has decided it's time for her to express her teenage angst," Sherlock starts.

"Oh, has she started on about how John's the worst, most embarrassing dad in the history of the world?" Lestrade chuckles to himself.

"Not quite," Sherlock drawls trying to avoid the subject. He doesn't understand the urge to respect John's privacy. Nonetheless, he decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" Lestrade uses his "dad voice", one that had become familiar to Sherlock during his detox days.

"John wants to talk to you about it," Sherlock states in a manner announcing the matter is closed.

"Wow," Lestrade leans back with the weight of the surprise at this new Sherlock. "John sure has changed you," Lestrade observes, "normally you can't help but share other people's secrets, damn the consequences."

"Are you coming or not?" demands Sherlock.

"I'll pop by in a bit, need to get started on this paperwork." Lestrade opens the door for Sherlock.

* * *

As usual, John makes tea as a peace offering for when Liv returns. He doesn't regret confronting Liv but he knows he probably should have waited until she was in a fit state to hear it. This afternoon would be better. He would be better.

Sherlock's in his post case coma. Lestrade would be by soon. John places the kettle on the stove, to be boiled later, and arranges the tea cups on the tray. He searches for Liv's favorite biscuits, chocolate digestives. While Sherlock and John prefer custard creams, Liv had always been on the bandwagon like her mother.

John shakes his head at the memory of her. Mary would have known what to do. She had an answer for everything. She had never held anything against John for not wanting to parent Liv. She never shut him out. After he was invalided home she let him visit Liv. But he was never supposed to have to do it on his own. He was supposed to be the dad who spoiled her rotten, scared the living hell out of potential boyfriends and walked her down the aisle one day. But now he had to do everything else too. He isn't cut out for this.

The footsteps on the stairs interrupt his thoughts. John opens the door before Greg knocks. John motions for Greg to come in and they head towards the kitchen.

"Tea?" Greg raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone's more civilized around tea." John gives a half-hearted smile.

"What's this all about?" Greg folds his arms across his chest.

"Liv's been getting into some trouble lately." John runs a hand through his hair.

"What kind of trouble? Why didn't you come to me?" Greg stands up out of his relaxed position. He had become just as attached to Liv as John suspected Sherlock had. It only took a couple weeks before Greg stopped wincing every time she called him Uncle Greg.

"Oh you know, the usual adolescent shenanigans. Late nights, parties, drinking, drugs," John mumbles the last two hoping that Greg wouldn't overreact.

"Drugs?!" Greg shouts.

"Jesus, Greg! No need to yell. This morning was the first time Sherlock mentioned anything about noticing signs of drug use. Trust me, if I had known I would have done something long before now." John hopes to quell some of Greg's anger.

"Sherlock knew!" It isn't a question. "Where is the cheeky git?" Greg storms out of the kitchen towards Sherlock's room.

"Greg, leave him alone! You know he just got off a case. He needs his sleep." John trails after him. It's too late. Greg hauls Sherlock out of bed. Sherlock's face is clouded with drowsiness and confusion.

"You knew she'd been doing drugs and you didn't say anything?" Greg's pushed Sherlock up against the wall. It takes about 10 seconds for Sherlock to realize whats going on.

"If you would kindly let go of me I would be more than happy to explain," he runs his hand over his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Greg's anger dissipates a bit and he comes back to himself. He releases Sherlock but doesn't move, demanding an explanation.

"The first time I noticed signs of drug use was last night. As I had already send John up to bed I didn't feel it was necessary to wake him. There was nothing he could have done last night. So I informed him this morning when it became relevant." Sherlock looks slightly offended at John and Lestrade's intrusion.

"How long has the partying been going on?" Lestrade isn't backing down. Sherlock turns to John in an effort to share some of the blame.

"Since June," John murmurs.

"Three months?" Lestrade runs a hand through his hair in disbelief. He can't believe after everything he's been through with these boys they would keep this from him.

"Look Greg, it wasn't that I wanted to keep this from you. I assumed that it was just a phase and she would grow out of it. Clearly, that was a mistake and now I'm working to fix it." It's clear that John is ashamed. Greg calms down a bit more, realizing that fighting among themselves isn't going to help the situation.

"So what are we saying to Livvy when she gets back?" Greg asks.

"I have no idea," replies John, "I was hoping you could help me out with that one.

The trio head back to the kitchen and John lights the stove for the kettle.

"We need to be firm without suffocating her," Greg states after a minute or so of silence, "she's had the chance to behave like an adult and she's broken our trust. So for a bit there needs to be rules, expectations and structure. When she demonstrates that she won't lash out like a spoiled child she can have some more freedom. Does that should reasonable?"

John and Sherlock stare at the DI in shock. He's clearly no stranger to the situation. They are broken out of their trance by the whistle of the kettle. They finally nod their heads in agreement and John returns to tea preparation. Sherlock sits down next to Lestrade at the table.

"I know I've said it before but I truly am sorry for everything I put you through back then. I'm truly grateful for all the sacrifices you made to keep me clean." Lestrade can see the realization in Sherlock's eyes.

"It's in the past. Let's focus on Livvy now." The moment is interrupted by Olivia's entrance. Upon seeing the empty living room, she is filled with the hope her dad and Sherlock have been called away on an emergency. As soon as she turns toward the kitchen to fetch a snack she's greeted by not only her dad and Sherlock but Uncle Greg as well. She returns the greeting with an exasperated eye-roll.

"Seriously, dad?" she sighs, "you had to call in the cavalry?"

"Lestrade and I are hardly the cavalry," Sherlock counters, "there's no need to be so dramatic." John lifts the tea tray and brings it into the living room, with Sherlock and Greg following him.

"Why don't we sit down and have a nice cuppa?" John asks, "Then we can have a proper chat."

"I forgot, Dad believes tea is the solution to all the world's problems." Sarcasm drips for Liv's words.

"That's enough!" Lestrade interjects. "You will sit down and have tea with us. Then you're going to listen to what we have to say. No more eye-rolls. No more sarcasm. No more attitude."

Livvy looks at her Uncle Greg in shock. He's never been stern with her. He's never admonished her. He's certainly never raised his voice to her. It an act of unprecedented obedience, Livvy sits down on the couch next to her Uncle Greg, with her dad and Sherlock in their respective chairs.

The only noise for awhile is spoons against tea cups and the munching of biscuits as everyone fixes and begins drinking their tea. Sherlock's gaze flits between Lestrade and John, wondering who's going to begin this conversation. He still doesn't really understand why his presence is necessary for this conversation. Logically, this is John's responsibility. However, Sherlock finds the sociological dynamics of the conversation intriguing and therefore, will remain. It ends up, John is the one who breaks the silence.

"Liv, I want to start off by apologizing for the way I handled things this morning. It wasn't the appropriate time to broach the subject. That being said you're reaction was unacceptable as has been your behavior these past couple months. You've only just begun school and your studies are going to suffer if this behavior continues." John pauses his gentle lecture and Greg takes it as an opportunity to jump in.

"I know you've had a rough go of it, growing up without your mum but your dad is really trying to do the best he can. He's given you quite a bit of freedom from my perspective and you've taken advantage of his trust. So this ends now. Until you can prove to us that you can be respectful and responsible there will be rules." Lestrade hesitates, looking to John for input. John takes a deep breath and begins.

"You have a curfew of 9pm every night. You'll be expected to eat dinner with us every evening at 6:30pm but you may go out after you've helped clean up. There is to be no more alcohol or drugs. Any attempt at lying will surely be detected by Sherlock, so don't even try. I want no more calls or emails from school about missing homework and cutting classes. Your weekends will be spent studying, helping me keep the flat tidy, assisting Sherlock with his experiments or volunteering at the Yard with Uncle Greg. We will be having Sunday lunch together as a family, Uncle Greg and Sherlock are welcome to join, every Sunday at 1pm."

Liv fumes silently letting the injustice she feels consume her. She knows there is no point in fighting back. She still has 8 months until she is legally an adult. And with Uncle Greg on her dad's side Livvy knows there is no hope of negotiating. She has to admit she is curious as to Sherlock's presence and opinion in the the matter. However, she turns her attention back to her dad.

"Fine," she responds tightly.

"You can chuck that attitude while we're at it." Uncle Greg warns. "As much as you think it, this isn't about torturing you. You're heading down a dangerous path, one I've seem many of times. I'll be damned if I don't do anything to stop it. This isn't even the worst. You decide you want to continue to rebel and defy your dad's instructions we can add random drug and alcohol testing to the mix, complete with a night in the cells if things come back positive. This is not a game." Uncle Greg's stare frightens Livvy. She's never seen him so serious in all the time she's known him. Uncle Greg sets his nearly full teacup back in it's saucer and stands up to leave. "I'll be catching up on paperwork this Saturday at the Yard. I expect to see you there at 9am." He turns to John and Sherlock. "Call or text me if you need anything." Then he's putting on his coat and out the door.

Liv's decided she's got nothing more to say so she finishes her tea in one large gulp and places her cup on the tray.

"I'll be in my room," she mutters and heads up the stairs.

"Dinner's at 6:30!" John calls after her. He begins to pick up the remains of their tea and takes it back to the kitchen. Sherlock follows him.

"That seemed to go pretty well," Sherlock comments.

"We'll see," replies John.

* * *

Over the next month things start to get better. Liv follows the rules, begrudgingly at first, and John starts to see glimpse of the old Liv before long. Sherlock becomes a more permanent fixture at dinner time and more often than not Greg joins them for Sunday lunch. At first, John thinks Liv is acting in order to appease all of them but one night, Liv's curled up next to John while they're watching telly, she whispers,

"I'm sorry."

"What for, love?" John is sincerely taken aback.

"For everything. I don't know what got into to me. I missed Mum so much and you were busy all the time with work and Sherlock. I felt like I didn't belong. It's stupid I know but I didn't know what else to do." Tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he replies as he kisses her on the top of her head, "I should have been doing a better job taking care of you. I never want you to feel like you can't come to me. Everything's been a mess since your mum died and I haven't handled it well. But it'll get better, I promise. I'll be better."

They sit there, the telly running in the background, John hugging Liv and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Eventually, Liv falls asleep curled up again John and he carries her up to her room. He lays her down on her bed, brushing the hair from her face. He shuts the door quietly and heads to his room next door. He's completely exhausted. He'll tell Greg and Sherlock tomorrow and maybe they can come up with something special to do together with Liv. He falls asleep almost immediately feeling hopeful for the first time in months.

* * *

It's nearly a month later Liv is sitting in a stall in the loo at school. Her foot taps impatiently as she waits the required 3 minutes for the infernal test. The morning sickness had started last week. At first, Liv's paranoid that John or Sherlock will think she's been drinking again. She knows her fears were illogical, she's been following all of her dad's rules. Initially, she was biding her time but the more time she spent with her dad, Sherlock and Uncle Greg the easier it got. After awhile, she found herself enjoying their company.

Luckily, she manages to avoid being noticed by anyone. She starts to suspect something beyond a stomach bug after a few days. She buys a pregnancy test at Tesco's on her way to school in the morning. Now all she can think about is how everything that's happened over the last two months is going straight to hell. If the test is positive, Liv is sure it would be, her dad would kill her. This would be the final straw and she would be out on the streets.

Her watch beeps and time is up. Looking down, the test confirms her suspicions. She's pregnant. She gathers her things and her mind races trying to come up with a plan. She needs to to talk to someone. Not at school, everyone is bound to give trite, imbecilic answers. No, she needs to talk to someone she trusts. Her dad would be at the hospital and there was no way she would be talking to Sherlock about this. She cringes at the thought of that conversation. Then she remembers Uncle Greg was taking a day off after a particularly long case.

It wouldn't be too difficult to leave school. It's not like the teachers would be surprised by her truancy. It would seem her biggest obstacle is how to break the news to Uncle Greg. Liv tightens her raincoat as she slips about a side door. The pregnancy test is safely tucked in her pocket and she starts in the direction of the main road, hoping to catch a cab.

It's 30 minutes later when the cab pulls up in front of Uncle Greg's flat. She pays the cabbie and walks to the front door. She hesitates at the door, taking a deep breath, and knocks. She waits for the most painful 20 seconds of her life and then Uncle Greg opens the door. As soon as she sees his face, she can't hold herself together anymore. Before Uncle Greg gets a chance to begin his lecture, Livvy's distress gets the better of her and she crumbles. Her hand shoots up to muffle the sound of the sob trying to escape her mouth.

"Livvy, love, what's the matter?" Uncle Greg's concern is evident in his furrowed brow and desperate tone. "Come in and get yourself out of the cold. How about a cup of coffee?" As Uncle Greg leads her inside, he knows he is in for a long afternoon.

* * *

Greg sets down the coffee mug on the kitchen table. He holds his own mug in his hands, waiting for Livvy to say something.

"I'm not supposed to drink that," Livvy whispers eyeing the mug.

"Since when?" Greg can't remember that last time Livvy turned down a cup of coffee.

"Since half an hour ago," Livvy replies as she tosses a plastic object from her pocket on the table. It takes Greg a few seconds to realize what's on the table. After a few tense moments, Greg shakes off the shock and turns to Livvy.

"How far along?" He can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"At least two months, maybe longer." Her voice catches as the tears start to spill over.

"Do you know who the father is?" Greg's not sure he wants this information but he knows he has to ask.

"I...I...I have no idea," she admits, "I was so pissed at all those parties I can barely remember where I was, let alone who I was with." She buries her face in her hands and her body shakes. Greg leans over and puts a comforting hand on her back, hoping to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay. Well, it's not but we can't fix it. All we can do is move forward. You can move forward. I mean...you need to make a decision about what you want to do next." Greg stumbles of his words a bit. He's pretty sure John would do a much better job but Livvy had chosen him. God knows why, but she had chosen him.

"How am I gonna tell my dad?" Livvy looks up at him.

"I'll go with you if you want." Greg replies without hesitation. "You need to tell him but I'll be there for you."

"I can't!" Livvy exclaims. "He'll never forgive me for this! After all the crap he went through with Mum, it's like I'm throwing everything back in his face, only worse!" She's bordering on hysterical and Greg starts to rub circles on her back.

"Livvy, your dad loves you," he reassures. "I'll admit this is a right mess you've gotten yourself into but it's not the end. Sure, your dad might be disappointed but I know he'll support whatever decision you make."

"Just not today, please," she begs. "I just need some more time to figure things out."

"Okay, okay," Greg says standing up. "How 'bout I let your dad know that you'll be spending the night here. We can go over tomorrow morning, if your dad doesn't have a shift, and talk then. How does that sound?"

"Sure," she answers. "Do you mind if I wash up? I feel disgusting."

"Of course, love." Greg motions upstairs. "I'm pretty sure there's a change of clothes in the guest room you left here the last time you visited."

Greg watches her as she makes her way towards the bedroom. He shoots off a quick text to John.

_Livvy is staying at my place tonight. I'll bring her back by in the morning. You have a shift?_

The reply was nearly instantaneous.

_No shift...why isn't she at school? Is she hurt? What happened?_

Greg takes a deep breath before responding.

_I'll explain tomorrow. She's fine._

He hits the send button with a sigh of relief. And glances down at the response.

_Let me know when you're coming._

Greg heads to his own bed, hoping for some rest so he'll be able to face tomorrow.


	3. Reality (10 Weeks)

Haven't figured out a regular updating schedule yet. Hopefully soon it'll be a chapter a week.

This work is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. If anyone would like to beta the work let me know :)

* * *

John's foot taps impatiently as he sits next to Liv in the surgery waiting room. It's a Friday afternoon and the surgery is almost empty. Even though John works at the hospital he feels it might be easier if Liv has a familiar female face during this. John had kept in touch with Sarah even though they never worked out. She had been a godsend in the months just after Liv first came to live with John. He was certain the flat would have spontaneously combusted if Sarah hadn't come to help Liv.

Finally, they're called back. Sarah smiles cheerfully as she ushers the pair into the consultation room.

"Bit of a surprise seeing you tow here," she greets. She motions for them to take a sea. Liv up on the exam table and John in a chair against the wall. "So, is everything all right? You haven't managed to get yourself the flu this early have you?" She looks between the two and realizes this visit is significantly more serious than she anticipated. Liv seems reluctant to say anything. After a bit John sighs.

"Liv needs a pregnancy test. The home test showed up positive but she would like to be sure before she makes any decisions." John's glaring at Liv the entire time. It seems the anger phase of his reaction is kicking in. Liv's head hangs down. She can't bear to look at another person as they take in the news.

"Okay. How 'bout we run a urine and blood test to confirm. Then we can talk about your options." She pulls out various items from the cupboard, one of them being a specimen cup. "The loo's right round the corner," she points, "leave it by the sink for the nurse when you're finished." Liv accepts the cup and heads down the hall. As soon as the door closes Sarah turns to John and shoots him her _what the hell_ look.

"Don't start," he retorts. "She was going through a phase and I didn't realize how bad it had gotten."

"A phase?" Sarah questions. "I went through many phases as a teenager and none of them ended in pregnancy!"

"I know I'm a shite dad." John rubs his forehead. The headache that's been forming is becoming more noticeable. "Can you spare me the lecture?"

"Did you spare Liv?" Sarah quips. "I'm sorry," she scrambles, "I'm not trying to question your parenting. It's just the shock."

"I knew I was due for something like this eventually," John sighs agains. "Some massive karmic retribution for trying to be the cool parent."

"Oh, right. I forgot conception is an arbitrary act of the universe," she jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't go there please," he chuckles. "I'd rather not be thinking about conception and Liv in the same sentence."

"Unfortunately, that ship has sailed," she reminds him.

"Thanks for that." He lifts his head as the door opens and Liv reenters.

"Why don't you pop back up on the table and we can get this blood draw out of the way." Sarah tries to reassure Liv. She cleans her hands and puts on gloves. As Sarah ties the tourniquet around Liv's arm, Liv's breath starts to quicken. John hops up and grabs Liv's other hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Look at me and it will be over soon," John soothes. He's not sure whether it's the actual blood draw or the new it will invariable bring but Liv's panicking. She turns toward him, buries her face in his shoulder and squeezes her eyes shut. He's never experienced this before. She had never been overly affectionate with him and by the time she came to live with him she had grown out of any possibility of public displays of affection. He runs his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Finished," Sarah states as she pulls the needle out. After putting the plaster on and sending off the vial, she pulls up her chair in front of Liv.

"Liv, I'm gonna talk to you as your doctor right now." She tries to meet Liv's eyes but Liv refuses to look up. "If you want your dad to leave while we talk, all you have to do is say so." Sarah holds up her hand to head off any protests from John.

"He can stay." Liv's voice is barely above a whisper. John puts his arm around Liv's shoulders and braces himself for the conversation.

"You have three options if your tests come back positive. You can terminate the pregnancy, you can put the baby up for adoption or you can keep the baby. I have plenty of information on all three options. We can talk about it here or you can take it home and think it over. Your dad.."

"I'm keeping the baby," Liv interrupts. John and Sarah sit in shock. Sarah recovers first.

"Let's wait for your test results before we make any decisions," Sarah says.

"It's not a decision. I don't care what it takes. It's my baby and I'm keeping it." Liv's arms curl protectively around her midsection.

"That's fine but we'll still need to wait for test results. I'm going to take care of some paperwork and I'll be back." Sarah leans against the door after she closes it. She lets out a long breath she didn't realize she's been holding the whole time.

Inside the consultation room Liv won't stop staring at her shoes.

"Why do you want to keep the baby?" John asks.

"Do you want me to kill it?" Liv bites back.

"No...Jesus...that's not what I said." John responds.

"Then why does it matter why I want to keep it? I'll be 18 by the time it's born so we won't be your responsibility."

"My responsibility? You think that's what this is about? Is your plan to walk out the door the day you turn 18?"

"I can figure something out!"

"Yeah because you've proven yourself to be an incredibly mature adult capable of making wise decisions thus far."

"Come off it! It's not like I'm the only one in this room who's experienced an unplanned pregnancy!"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! You got yourself into this bloody mess all on your own. You certainly didn't need my help."

"And I don't need your help to get out of it!"

"So you'll be doing this all on your own then? God knows you can't call the dolt you helped you get here, as charming as I'm sure he is."

"I don't need anyone's help. It's my baby and I'll take care of it!"

"What point are you trying to prove? That you can be independent? That you can be an adult? I'm pretty sure you already tried that and look where it got you! Adults don't get to do whatever the hell they want and ignore the consequences. That's not how it works in the real world!" John's furious at this point. All the anger that's been building up is finally bubbling over.

"I knew it!" shouts Liv. "You've been pretending to be all loving and supporting but it's not true. You're angry because I screwed up and you're going to throw it in my face every chance you get!" Liv's trying not to let her tears spill over. She doesn't want her dad to see her fear. "And one day everything's going to get to be too much. You'll resent me and your grandchild because of one too many sacrifices. I have no desire to sit around and be a part of it. As soon as we can, we'll leave and you won't have to worry about us anymore!"

"You're absolutely right. I'm angry. I'm angry at the bloke who had unprotected sex with a girl pissed out of her mind. I'm angry at myself for not doing something before it was too late. I'm angry at your mom because she's gone and I have no idea what to do. And yes I'm angry at you but not because you screwed up. I'm angry because you chose drinking and drugs over me. I'm angry because you went to Greg instead of me. And I'm infuriated with whatever power controls the universe that put you in this position." John's out of breath and Liv's bordering on hyperventilation, shocked by her Dad's outburst. Sarah bursts back in the room.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Her eyes shoot between Liv and John. "Liv sit back and take a few deep breaths for me." Sarah gently places her hands on Liv's shoulders and pushes her back against the reclined back of the examination table. Liv's breathing eventually returns to normal. Sarah hands her a water bottle and watches her take a few sips before she turns to John.

"What are you thinking getting into a shouting match with your pregnant daughter?" She stares at him incredulously.

"So it's confirmed?" Liv asks.

"Umm...yeah," replies Sarah a bit flustered. "Both tests came back positive. Congratulations, you're pregnant. I'm having an ultrasound machine brought in so we can have a scan done." Sarah grabs a sheet of paper from her desk. "Here's a list of some OB/GYNs. You'll need to make an appointment for 12 weeks once we figure out how far along you are." Just as she says it, there's a knock on the door. Sarah opens it and a nurse pushing a cart walks in. The tension in the room is evident, even to the nurse and she hurries out.

"Can you lift up your shirt for me, Liv?" Sarah sets about turning on the machine and getting out the gel. She looks to John who's been unnervingly silent since Sarah walked in.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah...yeah." He turns to Liv. "I'm sorry, Liv. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you."

"I was the one that picked the fight," she admits as she lifts up her shirt.

"You'll need to be careful about that now," inserts Sarah as she squirts some of the cold gel on to Liv's abdomen. "You can't be picking fights just because you feel like it. It's bad for your blood pressure and general health."

"Okay," Liv replies sniffling.

"And you, sir," she says turning to John, "you are not to rile her up in any way."

"Yes ma'am." he responds, half jokingly. Sarah starts to move the ultrasound wand around and presses a few buttons on the machine. The screen turns on and Liv turns her head to take a look. Sarah points to a small oval shape in the middle of the screen.

"That's your baby, Liv." Everyone sits in silence, letting the reality of the situation hit them. Then Sarah presses a couple buttons and a speedy whooshing sound breaks the silence. "And that's your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my God," Liv breathes as a tear rolls down her cheek. She turns to John who is equally choked up at the first glimpse at his grandchild. He squeezes Liv's hand and continues to stare, mesmerized, at the screen.

"I'll print out a couple pictures for you to take with you," Sarah offers.

"Thank you, Sarah, for everything," John says. Sarah fiddles with the machine some more and finally removes the wand from Liv's stomach. She wipes the gel off and looks at Liv.

"I'd say you're about 10 weeks based on the scan. You should call an OB/GYN this week to get things started." She puts the copies of the scan in an envelope and hands them to John. Liv gets off the exam table and walks out the door with her dad.

"So, what happens next?" Liv asks, turning towards John.

"We make you an appointment," he states matter-of-factly. "If you're sure about keeping the baby."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Sherlock reclines in Lestrade's chair, wondering where he could be. John took Olivia for an appointment with Sarah and Sherlock hadn't been invited. John and Sherlock never talked about his reaction to Olivia's confession. He'd been so overwhelmed with the shock of it all that he didn't have time to take Sherlock's feelings into account. Lestrade doesn't even notice Sherlock until he's halfway around his desk.

"What the hell, Sherlock?" He backs up a bit in surprise. Sherlock smirks at him. Lestrade is no doubt trying to work out how Sherlock managed to make it into his office again. At this point it seemed comical to even try to figure it out. But watching Lestrade's silly little brain make an attempt was quite entertaining.

"Do we need to have the boundaries talk again?" Greg asks as he motions for Sherlock to get out of his chair.

"Boundaries is quite a relative term. After some of the states in which you've seen me I would think boundaries between us don't exist." Sherlock repositions himself in the chair on the other side of Greg's desk.

"You're wrong there, you cheeky bastard. Boundaries are what keep me from murdering you in your sleep. One of them happens to be you're only allowed in my office when I'm physically present. Understood?" He fixes Sherlock with an imperious stare.

"Where would you derive excitement if you killed me?" Sherlock quips.

"Really? That's what you got out of that?" Greg pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"John took Olivia to the surgery," he states as if that answers the question.

"Why the surgery?" John worked at the hospital and Lestrade figured it would make most sense to take her there.

"Sentiment." Lestrade wasn't even going to try to decipher that response.

"Did you come here to force me into a game of twenty questions from hell or do you actually want something?"

Sherlock shifts nervously in his seat, avoiding Lestrade's eyes.

"Well this is new," Lestrade chuckles, "something's managed to make Sherlock squirm."

"I don't appreciate you mocking me Lestrade," Sherlock retorts.

"Because I derive so much joy when you do it to me."

"That is beside the point." Sherlock sits up a bit straighter. "I'm finding myself conflicted over the situation with Olivia."

"Conflicted?" This is not the direction Lestrade expected this conversation to go.

"Yes, conflicted," Sherlock says, drawing out the words as if Lestrade is a simpleton. "I seem to have a strong opinion on the matter despite the fact that Olivia is neither my friend or child."

"You're allowed to have an opinion, Sherlock. It's your flat and if you don't want a pregnant teenager or baby living there you should say so."

"That's not what I mean Lestrade."

"I don't understand what you mean." Lestrade is legitimately confused now.

"I meant that despite the fact that I have no genuine attachment to Olivia aside from the fact that she's my flatmate's daughter I'm quite invested in her well being. I'm angry at the sorry excuse for a human that put her in this position. I want to protect her from all the horrific things she's going to have to experience in the next few months, while a parasite takes over her body. I have the inexplicable desire to salvage her innocence even though logically that's not possible. Sentiment is clouding my judgement and it's impossible to remain objective."

"Have you talked to John about any of this?" Lestrade is baffled. He's known Sherlock long enough to know the sociopath crap is all an act but it's very few people who manage to put Sherlock in this state.

"When was I supposed to talk to him about this? Maybe when he's trying to comfort Olivia in the throes of her morning sickness at 7 AM. Or when he returns from the hospital exhausted. Or maybe when the worry about what's going to happen next to his daughter keeps him pacing the floors at night. Those all seem like valid opportunities?"

"Calm down, Sherlock." Lestrade's taken aback by Sherlock's investment. This is serious.

"I am calm!" he nearly shouts.

"Yes, you're the epitome of serenity right now," Lestrade jokes.

"I believe I've already addressed the mocking. I do loathe repeating myself."

"Sherlock, you clearly care about Livvy. Why didn't you go with them today?"

"I wasn't invited." Sherlock admits dejectedly.

"Like that's stopped you before."

"I don't want to overstep."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes?"

"Lestrade, stop taking the piss!"

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. It's just that I've never seen you like this. All flustered and not knowing. It's quite refreshing.

"It's not something to which I am accustomed. It's quite disconcerting."

"So why come to me?" Lestrade's being genuine.

"You're one of the few people in my life that understands my difficulties with emotions and still chooses to associate with me. I know most other people would brush me off as ridiculous but you understand."

"Because of that I know you haven't told me the real reason why you're upset. Frustration at Livvy's current situation is understandable but it's not enough to get yourself worked up about it. Come on, Sherlock, what's this all about?"

"I don't want Olivia to leave," Sherlock whispers.

"What?" Lestrade questions out of shock.

"You heard me, Lestrade."

"Oh, I heard you. I just can't believe it."

"She convinced John to forgive me. I won't ever forget that. She's never required anything from me nor has her presence put an unreasonable amount of strain on my daily life, until now" Sherlock tries to explain.

"In other words you like having her around." Lestrade smirks inwardly. This is going to be fun.

"Like is quite an ambiguous word. I would say I don't detest her company in the flat."

"So what makes you think she's going to leave?" Lestrade's having difficulty connecting all of the dots.

"She's nearly eighteen. She's recently expressed a desire to rebel against authority. And while she's expressed a desire to change her ways, her attitude has reverted slightly since this most recent development. She's been looking for jobs and flats that would be somewhat suitable for a single person with an infant. It's quite clear if you observe."

"Of course. Let me guess you haven't talked to Livvy about this either." Lestrade's tone is one of exasperation.

"I already said I have no desire to meddle in affairs which are not my own. Keep up Lestrade!"

"Well there's not much I can do unless you're willing to talk to John or Livvy. It wouldn't be overstepping."

"And how do you propose I bring it up?" Sherlock asks defiantly.

"Just sit down with them and tell them what you told me. In a kinder, gentler, less Sherlock way."

"Very funny, Lestrade."

"I'm serious, Sherlock. The only way you can fix this is by talking to them."

Sherlock stands up and starts to leave Lestrade's office. He'd hoped that Lestrade would have given him a different way out of the situation. Logic and reason weren't going to help him in this situation. It was overflowing with emotional attachment and confusing feelings.

"Sherlock, there's no shame in caring about Livvy. If you don't say something you very well might lose her and John." Sherlock shuts the door as he leaves. He heads to Bart's planning to spend the night trying to force all of this irrational thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Sherlock enters the flat the next morning, greeted by the sound of retching. He hopes to make it to his room unnoticed but John enters the living room.

"Where have you been all night?" John asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Barts," Sherlock replies in a clipped tone.

"No need to get defensive," John retorts. "I'm about to make Liv some breakfast. Fancy a cuppa?"

"No," Sherlock replies as he walks to his room.

John is left a bit whiplashed, wondering whether or not if there was a new case. Before he can ponder the situation any further, John is pulled from his thoughts by a haggard Liv entering the living room.

"How much longer is this gonna go on, Dad?" Liv is all but whimpering as she lays down on the couch.

"It usually stops after the first trimester." John wouldn't dare mention there are some women who experience nausea and vomiting all throughout their pregnancies.

"I don't know if I'll make it two more weeks." Liv throws an arm over her eyes in a show of Sherlock-worthy dramatics. John decides to ignore it all and go about making breakfast.

"I'll make you some toast and tea. That should make you feel better." John has no idea how to comfort his daughter. He hadn't been with Mary throughout her pregnancy. His only experience with pregnancy has been detached and clinical. He hates seeing his daughter miserable but he knows there isn't much he can do about it. He takes Liv's lack of response as assent and shuffles into the kitchen. Ten minutes later Liv gratefully accepts her tea and toast.

"Thanks, Dad," she says as she sits up.

"Not at all," John replies as he rubs a couple soothing circles on her back.

They sit in silence for awhile eating their breakfasts when Liv finally notices Sherlock's absence.

"Where's Sherlock?" she asks, turning to John.

"He just got in from Bart's. Must have been there all night. Rushed right off to his room as soon as he got home." John shrugs his shoulders, physically mimicking his daughter's confusion.

"He hates me," she whispers.

"He doesn't hate you," John assures.

"He's been acting weird ever since -" she gestures to her midsection. "When you moved in he didn't expect a teenage girl to be part of the package, let alone a newborn baby."

"Yes, things have changed since Sherlock and I have become flatmates. However, the changes haven't all been one sided." John looks to Liv, seeing if she understands.

"Still, who am I kidding thinking I can raise a baby in this flat? Or raise a baby at all?" Liv rubs her hands over her face in frustration.

"Liv, it's not too late for you to change your mind. You still have options." John is hoping she won't react poorly.

"I don't though," she counters, looking up. "Every time I think about not having this baby all I can hear is the heartbeat. All I can see in my head is the picture on the ultrasound machine. I know it's different for some people but I just can't do it."

John is at a loss for words. He wants a magic wand that would make all of this go away but he knows it won't happen.

"Alright, let me talk to Sherlock. With his genius brain I'm sure we'll figure something else out. I don't want you worrying about it. It's the weekend and I want you to get some rest." He kisses her on the top of the forehead and cleans up their breakfast remains.

"I think I'll wash up first. I feel disgusting." Liv stands up and heads to the bathroom, trying to forget her worries for the time being.


End file.
